Back To Change Things
by OtakuChika
Summary: After the loss of three comrades, and all ability to move freely, Luffy gives up all hope of ever achieving his dream. With the help of three mysterious strangers with a strong grudge against the world government, he may just get another chance. How will he redo his journey? What will he change, who will he meet? Come along and find out!
1. Final Battle, New Beginnings

OMIGOSH I'm SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG. I have a lot of stories written that need to be typed, which is why they won't be updated. Review on the story if you want it updated with the incomplete chapter until I can finish it and I will! Anyway, there will be some new fics being uploaded today since I'm bored and might as well give y'all somethin to read in the mean time!

Luffy stared on in abject horror as Nami, Sanji, and Usopp were dropped to the ground as Akainu carelessly dropped their bodies uncaringly. At that moment, Luffy's desire to kill became such that his Haki went wild, knocking out everyone and everything so violently, everyone with the strength of will below that of marine of Smokers' level died. As it was, he and Tashigi would likely suffer some damage as well. Akainu looked at the straw hat captain grimly as even he dropped to the ground, fighting the darkness at the edges of his vision.

Luffy fell to his knees and collapsed forward onto the ground before suddenly jerking and pulling himself to his feet, eyes closed.

"Is- is he fighting while he's unconscious?" Chopper asked no one in particular incredulously.

Those remaining on the battlefield froze completely as the captain's eyes snapped back open and he grinned maliciously. Whatever that thing was, it wasn't their captain. The crew knew this and retreated from the battle field with their deceased comrades. Franky carried his fellow inventor, Robin carried her best friend and sister figure in her arms, and surprisingly enough, Sanji was carried by none other than the damn marimo.

"That'd be a no, I think." Brook said, no energy even to laugh.

Chopper nodded and watched with sadness, fear, and pain that he could not help their captain as he fought for their fallen crew and was beating back the marine Admiral, sacrificing his arms and legs to the marine's magma.

In the end, Akainu is defeated once and for all, and Luffy has to be retrieved as he falls into true unconsciousness.

As the crew left, none of them noticed the three individuals standing in the background watching sadly as their favorite pirate group carried their deceased comrades and unconscious captain back to the Thousand Sunny.

When Luffy awakens, Chopper stands by his bed, seemingly looking over a chart of some kind. Luffy opens his mouth to say something, but all that comes out is a garbled mess of incomprehensible gibberish. Chopper's head shoots up and he gapes at Luffy for a moment before shouting for the doctor, then pausing for a moment to shake his head and grab Luffy a glass of water to give him.

As Luffy sits up, he tries to lift his hand to take the glass but finds he can't move his hands- or his feet. Luffy looks at Chopper in a panic, then as Chopper opens his mouth to speak, Luffy's face hardens.

"Report. What happened, Chopper?" Luffy orders as he falls into a mode no one has ever seen before out of a fight- Captain Mode.

"Aye, Captain." Chopper salutes after his shock leaves him. "Nami, Sanji, and Usopp are gone. Akainu killed them." Chopper's voice shakes and falters slightly but as he looks at his surprisingly calm captain, he clears his throat and continues determinedly. "After that you passed out but somehow you kept fighting. It was as though you were possessed by your desire to win and avenge Nami and the others. You took out Akainu," Expecting a grin, all Chopper got was a sharp nod of acknowledgement. "But you damaged the nerves in your arms and legs terribly and almost died." Chopper reaches out to the blanket of the bed and looks up at his captain for permission to touch him. As his captain nods again, he pulls back the covers slightly and lifts up one of Luffy's bandaged arms. "You were burnt terribly by Akainu's magma and your nerves no longer work." Luffy gives Chopper a look that commands him to explain in layman's terms. Chopper takes a deep breath. "Captain, you're paralyzed. You should give up life as a pirate or-"

"Okay."

That one simple word stopped Chopper's world.

"What?"

"I'll give up my dream." As he says it, Chopper watches Luffy die slightly inside, a part of his heart withering to nothing.

The bright cheerful captain he once knew is gone, an empty shell in his place.

"Captain… but…"

"Nami… and the others… they're gone. I couldn't save them…"

Suddenly Chopper feels angry. Very, very angry.

"Yeah? And what about us, Luffy? Are we unimportant? The rest of your crew? Our dreams? Are they worth less to you than Nami's life? Is this what she'd want you to do?"

Luffy blows up. "NO! Of course not!" He stops, and calms. As he calms himself, the anger leaves his face and it is once again empty, as though part of him is missing.

Chopper gasps slightly to himself. Could it— "Just… Nami… she's… I don't know, different somehow? It's weird. I miss her differently than how I'll miss Usopp and his lies or…" Luffy chokes up, tears threatening to spill. "Sanji and his meat. Chopper, why do I feel this way? Why do I care for Nami more than meat?" Chopper gapes slightly at Luffy's strange logic, then smiles sadly.

"You loved her." Luffy looks even more confused.

"But I love all my nakama, and meat, and adven—"

"Not like that Luffy."

"And Ace," He hiccups and his eyes darken further as he remembers the death of his two most loved people. "Shanks and Sabo, so many people."

"It's a different love Luffy. It's the kind of love where you want to live your whole life with them by your side." Luffy refrains himself from stating that's how he feels about Ace and his other nakama as he feels Chopper is going somewhere with this. He's right, for once. "The kind where your heart races, and you feel complete, happy with them. You feel you could go anywhere and do anything just to make that person happy. When they are hurt, you feel their pain, you want to destroy anyone who hurts them; they are your special person. The person who you'll give your heart to, for theirs in return if you're lucky—Not literally, Luffy, metaphorically." Chopper states quickly at Luffy's look of disgust at having someone's heart. "You'll marry them and have children- if possible- with them." Luffy looks somewhat excited at the thought of 'building' a child and Chopper sighs and tells Luffy he'll explain later, before leaving to find the other crew members.

Unknown to Chopper, Luffy does understand- somewhat. However this experience may have changed him, he was sill Luffy after all. "I loved her, huh?" When he almost died, and he was rendered incapable of fighting, his rubber fruit left him to be found by another person, leaving his brain to actually allow electrical signals to move through it and understand things he would previously have passed off as 'a mystery.' He knows better now- again, only somewhat. At least some of his idiocy is genetic- look at Garp! Luffy lays himself back down and tries to move to a more comfortable position, but finds that he can't. Groaning, Luffy thinks over the past few days. He's lost three crewmates, the girl he loves, his rubber powers, and all ability to freely move his limbs.

"Monkey D. Luffy."

Luffy shoots up and sees that no one is in the room with him, which is quite confusing. Suddenly, a girl around nineteen or twenty emerges from the wall, causing Luffy's 'cool meter' to explode as he shoves off his childish thoughts and hardens his expression, glaring at the girl to assess her danger.

The girl, dressed in a long, flowing white kimono that fades into a pale blue in some spots, dark spots over the entire kimono in a way reminiscent to stars in the sky. She has long silvery hair and greenish blue eyes that gaze at Luffy sadly.

"Hello." She speaks in a soft, lilting tone.

"What are you here for?" Luffy demands. After four years in the grand line, two of which were spent training, some of his childish innocence has been lost in favor of protecting his crew.

"Nothing bad, I promise. I'm here to help, Luffy." The girl assures him. "My name is Chrystahl, and I can heal your arms and legs and save your friends." The Straw Hat captain jerks his head up to look at the girl in shock.

"What?" He gasps out, shocked.

"I have a devil fruit that not only lets me control all devil fruit abilities that exist, but allows me to make new ones, or even just make a second copy of an already existing fruit other than my own original fruit." She pauses a moment then scrunches her face slightly, holding her hands out and summoning various fruits into existence. Taking three, a largely red, a largely orangey yellow, and a final that is mostly blue, she sets the other four on the bed beside an immobile Luffy, and she wraps both hands around the three devil fruits before crushing them together into one devil fruit. Suddenly, the girl appears to remember something and summons another fruit- a yellow one- and crushes it slightly into the first combination of fruits. Chrystahl smiles softly as she looks at her work- a blob of fruit that isn't really in any one shape or another. It's vaguely circular, but very bumpy and misshapen. The fruit is largely an orangey color, with two thick blue swirls and bright, burning red swirls that are smaller but more numerous. Through the whole fruit, crisscrossing swirls and each other, are small yellow jagged lines.

"This is a devil fruit I just made- a hybrid fruit that, when you are ready, you can eat and it will grant you not only rubber powers, but control over water and fire. You will essentially have your powers, Ace's powers, and the ability to control water. Water will not weaken you, but keep this a secret from all but your closest allies. It will be a good advantage to have if they think you weak by sea stone and the sea herself. You will be able to communicate with creatures of the sea, keep your ability to swim, and the ocean will even heal you. You will be able to breathe under water, and your strength while in the water will physically match a fish man's."

Luffy looks in awe at the fruit Chrystahl presents him with before she once more summons something- a large bag with- unbeknownst to Luffy- Nami's climatact, the swords Zoro buys in Logue Town, a log pose, Usopp's sniper king slingshot as well as a manual on how to make and use the special ammo he uses in the new world. Besides that, Nami's maps of the east blue is there as well as a note from Chrystahl.

"When you wake up, you will be younger, able to move, and weaker. You will have your Haki, but it will be much weaker and everyone will be alive and well. Take these back with you and give them to who you think needs them. Do not eat them yourself, and do not eat the fruit I made for you until you wake up. If you eat it before then, you won't have those powers when you do wake up. I do not know where you will be when you wake up, but be careful. Train yourself in your Haki and devil fruit powers new and old. Train your physical strength and endurance and be careful."

"What do you want in return?" Luffy asks, thinking this girl may be similar to his navigator… was.

The young woman smiles sadly at him, then her face hardens, causing Luffy to tense up as well.

"It'll be hard, but I know you can help my friends and I reach our dreams. When you wake up, after you've found your crew mates in the East Blue, come find us. It won't be difficult. My family and I have always been near you, protecting and watching from afar. Take us into your crew and help us…" She pauses for a moment and glances at her feet, her face darkening. "Help us take down the world government." Chrystahl spits the last two words out with so much negative emotion, she seems drained after she speaks them. "Please, help us take out those who have caused so many so much pain."

Luffy looks shocked for a moment. Take out the world government? That's it? The ones who hurt Robin and killed his friends and his love, the ones who killed Franky's mentor and tried to kill Iceberg?

Easy.

"Of course." Chrystahl smiles and sets the bag of objects on Luffy's lap, putting the devil fruits in before wiping a hand over Luffy's eyes, causing him to collapse and begin to shimmer out of existence. (A/N: plot twist! She's actually evil! Jk, go on.)

"Thank you." Luffy hears as he fades from the bed, the bag following him.

Outside, Zoro woke up. He didn't know why, at first, but as he slid his only working eye open, he got the strong feeling that someone was watching him.

"Who's there?" He said quietly, detecting no hostility from the person.

A girl in a black Kimono with stars of all shades and sizes scattered across it in galaxies and lonely stars, and with green eyes and black hair appeared.

After confirming that she has no negative or malevolent intentions toward his crew, the Straw Hat's first mate relaxed his grip on his swords slightly.

She gave Zoro a similar speech to her friend's, but without telling him Luffy will have his swords or will be saved at all.

After answering Zoro's few questions- 'can I drink booze? Can I fight? Will my Nakama be there?' yes to all those- Zoro agreed easily, and the girl- Mae, she had introduced herself as- had told him their price, gaining a wicked grin from Zoro.

"Take down the World Government? Don't see Captain having much of a problem with it, and I don't have a problem either." Mae smiled at him and passed a hand over his eyes, thanking him.

Zoro's eye slipped shut, and the swordsman's mind faded into oblivion, his body following soon after.

Nami saw nothing. After she was hit by Akainu's magma covered fist, she felt excruciating pain for a few moments, and heard Luffy's agonizing scream of loss and anger. Then she saw nothing, felt nothing, was nothing. She felt however, a disturbance as a presence she recognized as Sanji's joined her, then Usopp. They both quickly faded away before she could see them though. She was so lonely.

Another disturbance within the darkness. She didn't know it so she didn't investigate until it stopped beside her. Nami tried to open her eyes, but it had been so long. A soothing hand passed over her face and she was able to open her eyes. In front of her was a man she had never seen before, glowing slightly within the endless darkness.

"Hello, Nami."

"Who are you?" Nami croaked, having not spoken in what felt like forever. The man's light brown hair fell in his eyes as he smiled gently at her.

"My name is Allen, but you have more important questions you wish to ask, do you not?" After he finished speaking, Allen sent an exasperated glare at his hair before blowing it out of his face and tossing his head back to keep it back. Then he turned his piercing, but still somehow warm blue eyes back to Nami.

"Am… am I… dead?"

Allen's face turned grim and sad. "You are."

"Sanji and Usopp."

"Yes. They tried to save you. Luffy finally succeeded and took out Akainu for good."

"Is he okay? What about the others?"

"Luffy is alive," Nami breathed a sigh of relief then tensed at the oncoming 'but' she could feel coming. "But only barely. He's paralyzed his limbs completely. According to my girlfriend, he decided, easily might I add, to give up his life of piracy. To give up his dream. Because he had lost you." Suddenly Allen brightened in amusement. "From what Chrys told me, he was very confused about why he cared for you more than he cared for his meat."

For a moment, Nami as well looks amused until she realizes what the glowing man is saying to her. "More than meat…?" Nami flushes at the implication, but suddenly thinks that it's not possible, and glares at the man, thinking him a liar of a caliber worse than Usopp.

Seemingly reading her mind, the man smirks at her cockily. "Now what reason do I have to lie to you? You're dead." Nami registers this and deflates a moment, then brightens. Luffy cares for her more than food, and while that may seem like a normal thing to most, it doesn't to the straw hat crew. Luffy may put his nakama on the level of meat, but never above it. And certainly not above his dream, which rises above even meat. Losing a nakama would be devastating, yes, but with time, Luffy would heal. Though the scars may not, he would heal, and continue his quest for the One Piece. "However," Allen begins. "You do not have to stay dead."

Nami jerks her head up and stares at the man. "What?!" She shrieks.

Allen flinches and covers his ears before grinning. "We're gonna help you out. You'll live, Luffy will move, the crew will be complete. However, we do request one thing." Nami tenses, preparing for some impossible demand. "Let us join your crew, and help us take out the World Government and their corrupt dogs." Allen states his request as though he has bottled his emotions on the subject up and shoved them into a corner of his head to be covered in spider webs and forgotten.

Nami is again incredulous. That's it? She ask as much and Allen confirms. That's it. "Easy."

Allen smiles, and passes a hand before Nami's eyes. "Thanks." The cat burglar's eyes fell shut, and her incorporeal body faded away from the darkness.

Luffy opens his eyes and finds two dark eyes staring into his own, and he jumps, slamming his head into whoever stands above him.

"Ow!"

"!" Luffy gasps. "… Shanks?" Luffy asks.

"Yeah anchor? Ya okay?" The red head Luffy hadn't seen in years was not only standing before him, but had two arms.

Am I… Luffy begins to think.

He then notices Shanks' straw hat on his head and grabs for the bag beside him.

"You came in here for something and we heard a thud. I ran in and saw you collapsed on the ground next to this big bag." Shanks reaches out for the bag and asks, "What's in it?"

"There's nothing in it." Luffy lies terribly.

"Are you sure…" Shanks trails off as Luffy turns serious eyes on him.

"Shanks. Enough." Shanks' eyes widen as the young boy before him commands him with the air of a captain, and the eyes of one as well. He nods, accepting that whatever is in the bag is very important to him.

Suddenly, a large crash from the bar sends both of them running out to the bar area to see Higuma insulting the pirates.

I am… Luffy thinks. I'm…

Zoro groans and the sound of a young voice stops calling his name. He pries his eyes open and slams them shut again quickly. Both of his eyes opened. That… what does that mean? He lifts his hand to his suddenly there again eye and sits up, opening the eye he is used to, glaring around him for the nimrod of a captain he believes woke him, only to find an old friend of his watching him as he leaps a foot in the air and lands in a crouch as far away from her as he can get.

"Tashigi?"

"Who's that Zoro? Did you have a weird dream again?" The girl asks him.

"Ku… Kuina?" Zoro asks again.

"Yeah, what do you want, twerp?"

Without meaning to, Zoro quips back at her. "You to leave, freak."

"Fine." His friend shrugs her shoulders and leaves.

When she said she would help him out she didn't mean…?

Zoro pulls himself to his feet and stumbles to a mirror, where he gasps. Looking back at him as his nine year old, unmarred- relatively- self.

She did. He concludes. She… I'm…

Nami opens her eyes to a gentle shaking. The bright light blinds her and she groans, rolling away from the shaking hand and mumbling, "Five more… AH!" as she rolls straight off the bed onto the floor. "Wha…?" Nami looks up and sees a blue haired woman she hasn't seen in years.

Bellemere… Nami realizes exactly what happened much easier and earlier than her male counter parts. Nami calms herself and mentally thanks the boy who sent her back. This way, she can try and save her mother.

Nami decides that the day Arlong arrives, she and her sister will leave to find Luffy and hopefully his grandfather to take down Arlong once and for all.

"Mother… Bellemere…"

I can't believe I'm…!

In the past!


	2. The Changes Begin

_**A/N: Shout out to This Bites. I love your story, and I am borrowing a few elements of it. Please don't hate me! If y'all want me to, I can change Yuki's species, I just liked the idea of her being a snail. Hopefully I've changed enough things that you don't mind too much.**_

As Higuma wreaks havoc in the bar, I sneak over to where the gum gum fruit is being held. I pull it out and stuff it in my bag then grab the one with my name on the tag that's stuck on it. No idea when Chrystahl did that, but still. Quite helpful.

As Higuma and his cronies leave, Shanks notices the open chest and me eating.

"Luffy!" I look up at him curiously. "Do you know what you've done?! That was a devil fruit, you'll never be able to swim now!" expecting a negative reaction from me, the Red Hair pirates are baffled when I cast my gaze around them.

"Whatever it takes to get stronger. To protect my family and my nakama." I state.

*************A few days later***************

When Higuma returns, I attack immediately, taking out all his henchman easily with just my gum gum powers. Before I can start in on Higuma however, Shanks and his men appear.

"So that's why no one greeted me at the port. I- Luffy? What happened to all these men?" Shanks looks at the men near my feet in wonder.

"I took them out. Whether or not you would pick this fight, I don't care. I will protect my friends, their dreams, and their dignities. This man has insulted yours, and he will pay." I growl, turning to where Higuma was, to find him gone. Suddenly, the air around me fills with smoke and rope wraps around me. With very sporadic control of my logia abilities and no idea if I can hold them long enough for the rope to completely pass through me, I allow Higuma to take me to the port and escape on a ship. I can easily say I don't want to end up with a rope through the middle of my torso.

After the Lord of the Coast eats Higuma and he throws me to sea, I realize the sea is holding me afloat without me even swimming. The Lord turns his eyes to me and I meet them for a moment.

 **"You are the lord of the sea…!"** A deep voice rumbles in my head.

"LUFFY!" Shanks screams, seeing me face the large sea king.

"I'm fine Shanks, calm down. Hey, Mr. Sea king, can you help me and my friend out?"

 **"Of course, Lord."**

"Just call me Luffy. Can you cut these ropes with your teeth and carry us to shore?" In all of the excitement, I forget my scars and wounds from the future- the scars on my mind, my heart, and my soul.

The sea king bobs his head lightly in agreement. Then pauses. **"Can't you…?"**

"Shi shi shi! Yeah, but I'm not that good at it yet." The sea king nods to show he understands and cuts my ropes gently then lowers himself into the water for Shanks and I to climb onto.

"…Luffy? What just happened? How were you swimming? And talking to the sea king? You could understand him? He's helping us?" Shanks rapidly fires off a number of questions.

"Easy! I'm a mystery man! Shi shi shi shi!" I laugh, the sea king below us rumbling in agreement. "Ne, Mr. sea king, do you have a name?" He shakes his head no and I decide. "Then from now on, your name is Kigihebi! Cause you look really scary, AND you look like a snake!"

Kigihebi agrees with his name and I laugh as he speeds up our journey to the village before stopping suddenly and bucking me off. "Woohoo! Thanks Kigihebi! It was fun! Let's be friends!" Kigihebi's crimson eyes widen then he nods, something like a grin on his face.

As Shanks and I fly through the air, Shanks tries to pull me towards him, but I duck out of the way and continue flying through the air, screaming my delight. I saved Shanks' arm and made a new friend! Yes!

**********Zoro************

"You're lucky you're a boy. I can never be the greatest swordsman… I'm a girl…" I turn an angry glare at my friend, rising to my feet and lifting my sheathed sword. I bring the blunt end down on the thickest part of Kuina's skull. It'll hurt, but she'll survive. "OW! ZORO!"

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" I scream angrily. "Don't beat yourself up. I've never one against you, have I?" I shake my head. "You're stupid. You're a child. On the Grand Line, the place our dream rests, there are dozens of women swordsman- woman who match up, even SURPASS their male counterparts!" I exclaim, and Kuina sits, shell shocked. I turn to stalk away, then pause.

"it's supposed to rain tonight. Be careful getting your whetstone." Kuina starts, and I smirk at her, hiding my pain behind the mask. "I don't need you dying before I beat you to the title of World's Greatest!" I walk off, heading for my room in the dojo.

Later that night, a scream rattles the dojo, and I hear a quiet thump. My eyes snap open, and I rush out to see Kuina sprawled out beside one of the older dojo boys, each with a whetstone near them. Kuina's legs are clearly broken, crushed under the boy, and one of her arms seems shattered as well. The young swordswoman is unconscious, but will live. Her friend however… having taken the brunt of the impact, the large boy has several fractured and broken ribs, his spine seems to have taken some damage, and at the very least, he has a severe concussion. Only time will tell if he lives. As an older boy though, he clearly has a thicker skull than Kuina, so hopefully that helps.

When Kuina's father arrives, I rush to him, quickly telling him of the injuries I recognize from the crew having had them at some point.

Three days later, we are finally contacted by the hospital.

Kuina is going to have to have physical therapy, and may not be able to ever wield a sword again, but she is alive. Her friend, though has a terrible concussion and it's iffy whether or not he'll have permanent brain damage.

I turn to Kuina's father and the Dojo Master after we get the news via Den- den mushi.

I went to Kuina's father and he gave me Wado so I could carry on Kuina's dream for her. I asked him to teach me a little about navigation, in a way that with my superb visual memory and terrible learning capabilities I'd be a little less of a burden and not have to be found all the time by people.

***********Nami*********

He came. I warned Bellemere and she came with us to find Luffy's island. A few weeks later, and a note delivered via a hawk, we were informed of what Arlong was doing to our island.

When we reach the island, a sea king rises from the depths and I scream alongside Nojiko, until Bellemere calms us and shows us the flinching sea king who then dips his head to us. Something dawns on me in that moment and I walk towards the sea king brushing off my worried family.

"Sorry Mr. Sea king. Did Luffy give you a name?" I'm sure Luffy has already befriended the sea king and told him about us, and probably the past since no one- outside chopper, would be able to understand him. The sea king smiles- I think- and nods happily.

He gives me a look that I interpret as, _don't run_. I nod and the sea king looks surprised, takes us to Luffy, who'll introduce us.

The whole time, Bellemere watches our interaction in a sort of proud mystification. She had no idea who Luffy was, how I met him, or anything about him, but she was proud I had friends strong enough to tame and befriend a sea king.

The sea king takes us to the port and no one looks at all afraid, giving me the impression that he's been friends with Luffy for a while.

The sea king roars and I hear a shout from down the road and grin.

"REALLY?! NAMI!"

********Luffy**********

 **"Luffy! That friend of yours Nami is here!"** Kigihebi roars to me. If Nami is here then- She remembers!

"REALLY?! NAMI!" No one looks at me funny for responding to the sea king, as they all know by now that I can understand and interpret what he says.

I jump from my spot beside Shanks and tear out of the bar, screaming for my red headed navigator.

"Nami!" Upon reaching the port, I tackle her to the ground, a hand behind her head to protect it from the impact.

"Luffy!" For a few minutes, we lay on the ground in each other's arms, oblivious to the world outside either of us as we cry.

"I missed you." I whisper to her and she nods, pulling me closer.

I don't notice the look exchanged between pirate, barmaid, ex- marine, and sister of- 'they like each other', and 'aww, so sweet.'

I pull Nami and I to our feet and thank Kigihebi, running for the bar, the others following behind me slower. I pull her straight into my room at the back of the bar. I run to the bag I was given and grab the climatact and log pose, then pull out a devil fruit labelled, weather-weather fruit.

"The girl who sent me back gave me these. The fruit is the weather-weather fruit and will let you control weather, and all components of weather. You may not be able to use certain abilities for a while, so the staff is until you master your fruit powers- if you want it, that is." I say, finishing the note left on the fruit. Nami nods determinedly and takes the fruit, chomping down on it. I laugh as she grimaces at the taste, then I hear the others approaching and tell her if she wants to keep it a secret, hide the fruit and swallow it. She does, and I pull her over to my window to show her the view, pointing out Dadan's place.

The adults and Nojiko smile at us, and I turn to Shanks. "I won't ask to travel with you anymore, Shanks. I'm gonna stay here and grow strong. Then, when I'm seventeen, I'll head out on my own and become King of the pirates, with Nami as my navigator." Nami nods determinedly, a steel in her eyes I would guess her family hasn't seen before. "Also Shanks, Gramps is coming soon, so you guys should head out soon." Shanks nods numbly as I take charge, but then I grab Nami's hand and take her to the edge of the forest. "These are the woods I'll grow up in, Ace and Sabo by my side." I swear in that moment to become strong enough to save both of my brothers.

A few days later, Shanks heads out, Kigihebi, Nami and I seeing him off while I clutch my new, but yet old, straw hat to my chest.

"Garp'll be here tomorrow. We'll ask him then." Nami nods, acknowledging my words.

The next day, my grandfather tries to drag me off, but I stop him by activating my Haki, Nami adding her weaker manifestation of will power to mine, showing him our will to stay.

" **Grandfather.** We have a request." Garp allows us to speak our request as he contemplates a six year old and a seven year old having Haki. "Take us to Conomi Island. My navigator's home is being controlled by Arlong, a fish man pirate. I wish to defeat him." Garp agrees easily, telling us we'll be training on the way there.

And we do.

The whole way to Arlong Park, gramps drills us in strength exercises and Haki training. Two weeks later, when we arrive at Conomi, Nami and I feel incredibly powerful, as we were also experimenting with our devil fruits at night, away from prying eyes.

When we arrive Cocoyashi, we immediately head to Arlong Park and Garp tells us to try to take out Arlong on our own, assuring us he'll step in if we really need it. Not entirely sure if I believe him or not, I take Nami's hand in mine and walk up to the gates and kick them in easily, lowering my leg slowly. Nami stands beside me defiantly.

"Who's there?" Arlong calls.

"The bringer of your downfall." I growl, stalking toward him and leaving the cannon fodder for Nami to deal with.

She quickly and easily takes down every single fish man, only Arlong and his three highest ranked men left standing. Watching her, I feel my heart speed up and I flush, then turn to Arlong, pretending the flush is from anger.

"Mohmoo! Come!" Arlong calls, summoning his large sea king to his side.

The sea king looks at me and shakes his head, leaving.

 **"You may be fish men masters, but he is the Lord of the Sea master. He has more power over me than you."** Mohmoo says and I grin. Nami, behind me, takes down Hatchin with a swift and powerful strike to the back of his head before taking her battle with the other two outside the walls of Arlong Park.

Arlong turns his angry gaze on me. "You? A human, Lord of the Sea? Blasphemy!"

I leap back as the angry blue man leaps at me, and I keep dodging as he pushes me closer and closer to water. I jump up and leap over Arlong, landing behind him and hitting him solidly in the back, then landing a roundhouse kick to the back of his head. Not allowing him to recover, I duck behind the cover of his body and turn myself to fire, burning him horribly. I release the fire before Garp can see and kick Arlong again in the side, hitting him through a wall.

He limps as fast as he can to grab his sword, but I jump up behind him, and tumbling twice through the air, I stretch out a leg and scream, "Gum gum… BATTLE AXE!"

Arlong struggles to his feet.

"Why… why do you fight so hard, human?" He asks me.

"Because. You hurt the person I care for most in this world and took her precious things from her, and no matter how many lifetimes pass, that is something I can NEVER forgive you for!" I shout, kicking Arlong sideways through the tall tower that is- was- Arlong park.

"L- Luffy…" I freeze.

"Nami."

"D- Did you mean it? I'm the person you care for most?" I blush heavily and rub the back of my head, nodding sheepily. Suddenly, I catch a projectile shot at me and smile, holding her close to me, glaring at my gramps who has a teasing grin on his face.

On the way back to my island, Nami joining me of course, we demand Garp begin teaching us the 6 powers. He gives in surprisingly easy, but he only teaches us the basics of each, telling us to practice, that only practice is the only way to fully master these skills. Through the day, Nami and I practice our physical strength, Haki and 6 powers, and by the time we reach home, we have again improved. Nami and I share a room on the ship and talk through the night about events that happen in Goa that need to be stopped or have to happen.

When we reach the island, gramps marches us straight up the mountain side and deposits us outside the Dadan family mountain bandits' home, slamming his great fist on their door, much to their annoyance.

"What?!" One of the bandits shrieks, slamming the door open.

"These are for you." Gramps points at us. "They're my grandkids." Nami turns to protest, then closes her mouth and deals. The bandits unwillingly accept us into their home and I dodge a projectile then turn to the attacker to see Ace. "Ah! Kids, this is Ace. He lives here too. Ace this is Luffy, and… erm…"

"Nami." She supplies. I assume that having me as a captain for four years somewhat desensitizes one to the weirdness of our family of Monkeys. Heh. Punny.

I mean really, over a month together and grandpa doesn't know her name? Only a Monkey would do that, and only someone who's been around one a long time would be unaffected by it.

"Yes, Nami. They will be staying here from now on." Ace scoffs and runs off into the woods. Nami and I tense our muscles then leap up to the lowest branches of the nearest tree. Then, running along through the tree branches, we easily keep up with Ace but before he reaches his destination, we veer off to the river for some food.

After a few days, Nami and I follow Ace all the way to his meeting spot with Sabo and watch them from the trees. When the pirates Ace and Sabo stole from came to bother them- did it really take me a month last time to catch up to Ace? Wow. I was weak as a kid. - We jump down and land between the two boys and the two large pirates.

"Get out of here." I tell the boys.

"Wha-?" Sabo begins, but I glare at him over my shoulder.

"Go. We can't take out these two and protect you at the same time. Leave, and move your treasure if you can. Down girl." I finish off handedly, knowing Nami's beri sign eyes are making their appearance now.

Sabo and Ace glance at each other and tear out of there without a glance back and presumably hide their stuff somewhere.

The two pirates begin their normal spiel of threats and less than twenty seconds later are fully unconscious.

****************Ace & Sabo***********************

After the two boys move their treasure to another tree, they both decide they need to make sure the two other children are okay.

Ace only agrees because he doesn't want to argue with his best and only friend over something as stupid as two dead kids anyway. At least, that's what he tells himself.

They run along through the forest, pushing undergrowth out of the way and finally emerge into the clearing they had left the two younger children, but find no one there. Beginning to worry, the two glance around the panic, then relax as they spy the two kids sitting atop the two tied up pirates, not a single scratch on either of them as they recline against the tree atop a comfy chair. Once the two ten year olds realize that these children easily took out two members of Bluejam's pirate crew, they quickly realize these younger children are much stronger than them.

*******************Luffy***************************

"Why are you so strong? For what reason are you so strong so young?" Sabo asks us incredulously.

I glance up at him, my eyes darkened by the brim of my hat. "Simple. I must be as strong as I can possibly get, to protect those I care for," I glance at Nami and flush slightly. "Their dreams and my own."

"Oh? And what are your dreams?" Ace asks quietly, taking interest in these two children against his own will.

"I'm going to be KING OF THE PIRATES! And a secondary dream is to destroy the world government." My future brothers look shocked at my dreams.

"I'm going to draw a map of the entire world!" I grin over at my navigator. "We'll find them and pay them back for what they did for us, right?" I tell Nami, who nods emphatically.

"King of the Pirates?" Ace says. "That's stupid."

I know Ace's backstory, and I feel for him but…

 _ **"DON"T MOCK MY DREAM JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE ROGER, ASSHOLE!"**_ I growl, standing and striking out with a fist, sending Ace flying through a tree, and I flinch. "Oops."

"OOPS?" Sabo exclaims. "You sent him through a tree on accident?! How strong are you exactly?!"

I turn to him seriously. "Strong enough to take down an entire crew of grand line pirates." I tell him and his eyes widen as he gapes at me.

Ace walks up to me and I grin at him. "How do you know?"

"Se. Cr. Et!" I exclaim and Ace narrows his eyes at me for a moment.

"Train us." He says.

"Okay."

"What? That easy?" I nod and grin.

"After all, I don't want you dying on me if we're going to be friends!" I exclaim, then pause as my face darkens at the reminder of Ace's death. _I will not be weak_ _._ I tell myself.

******************Two years later****************

As we trained over the years, Nami and I mastered Haki and two of the six powers, Paper Art and Finger Pistol, not that we will ever need to use Finger Pistol, but it doesn't matter. We both manage to get a few steps into the air with Moonwalk, but we cannot stay up. Our Tempest Kick is weak, and our Shave is still slow. Unfortunately, we haven't even begun mastering Iron Body.

Nami and I only worked with Ace and Sabo on their physical speed, strength, and fighting skills, and they have improved greatly. Last week, we introduced Haki to them, deciding to wait on introducing the six powers to them until we have mastered them first.

*****Luffy*****

Nami and I were training in the woods when we heard it. It was an ethereal singing voice, a woman, actually, and I look at Nami in confusion. She shrugs, and I copy her motion, turning back to our spar, when the music turns dark and sad. I feel the loss and loneliness of the music and turn toward where it is coming from.

I head off towards it and frown.

I come across a small clearing and look toward the center. A small, green and blue den-den mushi is perched on a rock. It's a baby. I take a step forward, Nami at my elbow, and my foot falls on a small stick.

The song cuts off with a gasp, and the young snail whips it's eyes to us. The snail is a girl, I'm guessing from the eyelashes around it's eyes. Whirling back around, the snail sets off away from us at full throttle. Unfortunately for her, snails don't go very fast. The wind in the clearing seems to pick up, encouraging the snail onward, but it does little.

The snail turns sad, scared blue eyes on us and whimpers. The stirring wind dies down again.

"Please don't _hurt me_!" Halfway through her sentence, the snail's voice seems to crack from angelic woman to scared little girl in an instant.

Nami's eyes soften and she crouches down, trying to make her already small eight year old frame even smaller, so as to not scare the baby transponder snail. The young snail relaxes fractionally, and Nami smiles gently.

"It's okay! We won't hurt you…" She shoots a glance at me and I slowly lower myself into a crouch, content to sit and watch this scene unfold. Nami inches closer to the snail, and smiles when it watches her warily, then relaxes further, though it is still quite tense.

"You _promise_?" Again, two voices mash together. Nami nods. I choose this moment to speak.

"Miss transponder, may I ask you a question?" I murmur softly, soothingly. The snail narrows her eyes at me, then nods. "Thank you… I simply wish to ask you how you are speaking. You aren't outfitted, so you shouldn't… Oh! Did you eat a gross, funny looking piece of fruit earlier?" The snail bobs her eyes lightly in a nod.

" _It was_ gross!" I smile at the young snail, and she smiles back, then suddenly, she lifts herself up off the rock and a strong gust of wind carries her over to land in front of us.

"Oh, I know. Trust me, I ate one too!"

"I did as well…" Nami adds on quietly.

" **Rea** **lly?** Then you have _t_ _he same pow_ -" Nami and I shake our heads at the young, voice changing snail.

"No, we don't have the same abilities. You are the only one in the whole WORLD with those powers over sound!"

The snail looks happy, then she mumbles something.

"what?" Nami whispers, staring in shock at the snail.

"Um… and wind. I can… control wind too. Sometimes… I can manipulate snow… and ice…" Neither Nami nor I notice the fact that our young friend's voice doesn't change- it stays the same for a period of time…

My eyes widen and I look to Nami. Three devil fruit powers? Did Chrystahl have something to do with that?

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name, young one?" The sudden dropping of her face and downturned eyes tells me she doesn't have one, and crawling over to her, I wrap her up in my arms, and she nuzzles closer. "Then I'll name you… Yuki, if you like it!" Yuki nods eagerly.

"I _love_ _it_!"

I shoot a grin at Nami, and she sighs, nodding her head and smiling exasperatedly.

"Well Yuki, do you want to come travel with us? We are going to sail the world, making new friends and enemies. It's going to be exciting and dangerous, and most of all, FUN!" I propose, and after a shocked moment, Yuki nods her head eagerly.

"YES! Yes, _yes! I would_ **love to go with** _you!_ "

*****************One year later******************

Ace runs up to us with a big grin on his face and a sake bottle in one hand, five drinking cups in his other. I look at the nine year old Nami beside me and grin. Today, we become family!

"YOSH!" I shout, startling Ace and Sabo as they open the sake bottle. I grin and bounce up and down as I wait for them to hand me a cup of sake. "It's been a while since I had some sake. Shi shi shi!" I glance at a questioning Nami. "Just wondering how Zoro's doing, unable to drink and all." Nami stares at me for a moment then topples over laughing. I grin, happy that I made her smile. Finally receiving my cup, Ace explains what the significance of this ceremony is and Nami and I exchange grins. From Ace's shoulder, Yuki watches us in confusion, as do Ace and Sabo.

"BANZAI!" We exclaim, knocking our cups against the older boys' and drinking the sake, laughing as they cough some at the unexpected burn of alcohol. We set a sake cup on the ground and let our newest recruit and member drink some as well. The four of us stand and declare our dreams to the ocean at the bottom of the cliff, vowing to take to the oceans when we turn 17- except Nami, who is coming with me when she's 16. And Yuki, who will be about… seven…? Still a baby in transponder snail terms. They stay babies for their first ten years. It's weird.

My happy mood vanishes, however, when I remember what happens tomorrow. Sabo is going to be taken back to his house. And he is.

The next day, we go down to Gray Terminal and Sabo is taken by his father. Every day afterward, Nami and I camp out on the cliff above the port. When I see Sabo's ship set sail, I wait until just before the Celestial Dragon's ship fires, then Shave and Moonwalk down to Sabo's boat, grab him, then get the fuck out, leaping off onto the cliff beside a worried Nami.

"Nii- san! Luffy! Are you okay?" She hovers over us worriedly Yuki on her shoulder, peering down at us in fear, and I grin darkly up at her.

"We're fine, Nami. This time." I turn to face the ship of the Celestial Dragon and hold a hand out towards it, kneeling beside a panting and shell-shocked Sabo. My gaze darkens further and I channel my thoughts to the sea.

 _Stir. Attack._

She does, suddenly becoming choppy and unruly under the large government boat. The waves grow larger and larger until I ask her to stop. "No use in taking them out now. I'll take those bastards out when I become a pirate who's well known enough to get a bounty increase." I smirk at the terrified marines on the ship.

******Nami*****************************

Sometimes it shocks me how much that day changed Luffy. One day, a few months ago, I found a book on devil fruits and had Luffy point out the ones the Chrystahl girl gave him and he showed me them. He got the rubber fruit, water logia fruit, fire logia fruit, and lightning, similar to Eneru's.

Yuki ate the Snow- snow fruit combined with the aptly named Sound- sound fruit.

I did some research and found that the rubber fruit slows all brain growth from the age at which it is eaten considerably, because brain signals are electric, and with a rubber brain, one can't think as well as most. With an electric based devil fruit as well, however, Luffy is able to mature mentally as he matures physically. Occasionally, his childish personality shines through, but most of the time Luffy keeps it buried beneath layers and layers of pain and resentment towards the World Government.

I worry though sometimes, that he has changed to much. He isn't as care free as he once was, but he still seems relatively happy, especially around his brothers. I know they have noticed as well, as he only shows his true personality around the boys and I, often hiding it around Dadan and the others as well.

Then, on days like today, when he grins and smirks with dark intentions in mind… He's so badass, and if he wasn't ten, and therefore like twenty years physically too young for me (never-mind that he is actually older than me both physically and mentally) I'd think he was hot. I love him so much and I honestly can't believe it took me dying to realize it.

*********************Zoro, eleven years old****************************

It's been three years since I woke up in the past. I've mastered Haki again and have mastered my three sword style again. My strength and speed are far superior to they were when I first lived this life. I've even leaned the basics of navigation- and by basics, I mean basics. I can follow directions using left and right, and I've learned that left isn't west necessarily.

Hey, it's better than I was. Kuina has finished therapy and is making a good recovery, and her friend pulled through, barely. Her friend has some brain damage and has to go through physical therapy as well as relearn to read, speak, and write. At least no one died this time, though.

The doctor said that had Kuina fallen on her own, she would have died immediately. Awhile ago, she thanked me for saving her life by telling her to not go alone and I brushed her off, not really caring for her gratitude.

Her life was enough.

*********************Luffy, two years later, twelve years old*************************

Having finally mastered the six powers, Nami and I began teaching them to our elder brothers while practicing the seventh on our own. Sabo had sworn to join my crew after I saved his life from the Celestial Dragon, and I gave him one of the fruits from Chrystahl marked Heal/ Ice. It was a green fruit in a banana shape with cool blue swirls all over it. It looks different than it did when I got it, but I don't mind. I notice the other is also different with sparks of yellow and threads of black on its pear shape.

Sabo accepts the fruit easily once I explain its powers and give Ace his as well- the Flame, Darkness, and Lightning fruit. The two eat their fruits immediately and I begin to train them both in using their devil fruit- especially Ace, as we share a fruit power- fire logia.

Whenever we train or spar, Yuki sits on a nearby log, rock, or tree branch and practices her fruit abilities too.

The four of us (and a snail) move out of Dadan's into the woods and stashing our treasure under the floorboards of the treehouse we built. We also discovered Nami is an anomaly- the sea takes her fruit powers, but does not weaken her. When I ask the sea, it tells me that Nami is much loved by the sea, because she not only loves it, but she wants to discover and sail all of it.

"That's my girl." I say. Immediately the sea begins teasing me about my relationship with its favorite navigator.

I flush and storm away to find said navigator to tell her what old man sea says. Suddenly, I'm drenched in water and I sigh. "Damnit." I complain.

Nami shakes her head at me and takes my hand. "You do it again?" I nod grumpily. Whenever I call the sea old man, it drenches me.

 _ **"I'm not an it, or a he and you DA**_ _ **MN WELL KNOW IT, LUFFY!"**_ The sea shrieks.

"Old hag." Nami steps away from me giggling, Yuki cackling from her shoulder, as the sea hits me with a massive wave, depositing me outside the treehouse. "Damnit all."

*************Two Years Later********************

Ace sets out today.

"Ace, before you leave, Nami and I need to tell you, Yuki, and Sabo something." The two of us glance at each other and sit our brothers down on the floor of the tree house. We then explain how we have already lived this, how we were sent back by Chrystahl and Allen, and anything else they wanted to know.

"Why?" Sabo asks us.

"Hmm?" I look at him in confusion.

"Why did you come back?"

My face darkens and I glare at the ground harshly. "To take down the world government. They took to many of my precious people from me. They took both my brothers, and three of my crew." Nami places her hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sorry…" Yuki murmurs gently, and I stroke her back, leaning against Nami.

"And I'm here to help, as the second to join the crew." My brothers glance at each other.

"They… took us away?" I nod.

"Sabo in the boat explosion, and Ace took a fatal blow for me because I was to weak to fend off the admiral." My tears well up, and surrounded by loved ones, I let them fall.

Years of pent up emotions come out all at once and my brothers hug Nami and I gently, with me also wrapped around our young snail friend, letting me finally let out all of my emotions, once and for all.

After what feels like hours, we separate from our group hug and my tears dry.

"Ace. If everything stays as it was last time, You'll join Whitebeard and- well, be wary of Teach, and if Thatch finds the devil fruit, keep an eye on Teach around him. Teach will attack, and he killed Thatch last time, so try to save him if you can." Ace nods, taking in all of my information, not doubting me for a moment. After I told him who his parents were, and after his anger settled, he believed my every word. "Please." I beg. "Be careful."

As Ace leaves, Kigihebi appears for the first time in quite a while as though he had felt my sadness- which wouldn't be too surprising, what with us being connected through Mother Ocean and all- and Sabo and Yuki jump, having never seen my sea king friend before.

 **"Luffy, how are you!"**

"KIGIHEBI! Where have you been?!" I exclaim. "I was worried you'd forgotten about me!"

Sabo chuckles slightly, ignoring the complete absurdity of the situation. "Trust me Luffy, no one could forget you. Ever."

 _"Truth."_ Yuki snickers.

"Shut up, Sabo, Yuki!" I exclaim indignantly before stopping and sliding my mask back into place.

 **"Ha ha ha! Unfortunately for you, Luffy, your blonde friend- Sabo, was it?- and your snail friend are quite right. You have quite the unforgettable character, even when you are hiding your true persona."** I pout at the grinning sea king and glare at him half heartedly, but smile slightly at his resonating laughter that just sounds like a growl to most other people.

"Meanies." I grouch.

My friends all laugh at me and we head back to the bar to see Makino and her permanent guests- Nojiko and Bellemere. The two stuck around even after Arlong's defeat, as they enjoyed our town. They often traveled back and forth between our island and Nami's home island though to care for their orchard and catch up with friends.

The two also visit us often with Makino to bring new clothes to the bandits' home— our meeting spot, as no one outside Garp and the bandits know we live on our own, one girl and three- now two- boys.

*********************Three Years Later************************************

It's time to head out. Standing before the tiny boat I'm going to use to find Coby, Zoro, and Usopp. I grin at Nami and my brother and they smile back, eyes shining in excitement. Yuki, perched atop my shoulder, stares out in wonder at the stretching sea.

Nami, Yuki- perched on my shoulder adorably- and I turn to our respective care takers, Makino and Bellemere, and pretend we don't know the bandits are there. We say our farewells, and Nojiko sees us off. Nami had originally thought Nojiko would ask to join us on our journey, but found that her sister loved land and large villages more than she loved the sea and the sea sickness it gave her in recent years.

Nami, Sabo and I step into the small boat and before we head out, I turn to the village.

 _"DADAN! I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE THERE! I DON'T LIKE BANDITS, BUT I LIKE YOU GUYS!_ _BYE!"_ I shout, breaking my façade for a moments and grinning at the port of shocked villagers and touched, crying bandits.

I sit down and untie the rope from the docks, encouraging the water to push us faster. As we go, Kigihebi rises from the water and looks at me sadly. "Hey Kigihebi! You can join me for our journey through East Blue if you want, but then I need you to keep watch over and protect these villagers. Can you do that?"

 **"Of course, Lord Luffy** **. Thank you for allowing me to accompany you."** Kigihebi ducks his head in a light bow then dives underwater.

I pick up our speed again and soon we reach the whirlpool that took me down originally. Nami just calmly steers us out of the way.

A few days and a barrel of fruit later, We come across Alvida's ship and I jump on to find Coby, Yuki still on my shoulder. Isn't he a weak little twerp right now? Still, he's a friend, and I'll help him achieve his goal, I decide determinedly.

"Sabo, take out the cannon fodder, Nami find us a transponder snail on this ship or the other." I order, indicating the cruise ship being raided by Alvida's men. "Grab more than one if you can find some." Nami gives me a questioning look, but obeys nonetheless, taking Yuki as I hand her to Nami. Our new, outfitted snails will have to get along with her after all!

"Yes Captain." My subordinates and nakama exclaim, jumping to do their assigned duties. I myself wander in the bowels of the ship searching for the kitchen as well as Coby.

Upon finding the kitchen, I see Coby there scurrying around looking for something. I slam the kitchen door open and make a bee- line for the food stashes, ignoring a now cowering Coby. I raid the cupboards and refrigerator, taking fruits, vegetables, lots of salted meat, some canned food and much more. I also grab as much liquor and booze for Zoro. We don't want to spend as much on his booze as we did last time around. God he likes his booze.

Anyway, when I've finished raiding the kitchen I turn to Coby.

"Hey, cabinboy."

"Y- Yes? W- Wait, h- how d-d-did y- you kn- know?" I smack a hand to my face and drag it down exasperatedly.

"You're weak. You can't be an actual pirate. Are they keeping you hostage here or something?" Coby flinches as I tell him he's weak. "Take me to the store room."

"But…" He glances at my bag of food until I growl at him.

 **"Ta** **ke. Me. T** **here."** He nods meekly and tells me his story on the way there and I tell him again he's weak, stupid, and a coward.

"Can I achieve my dream?" Coby asks me. "To be a marine? Could I do it?"

I grin at him. "Of course. I'll even help you out. I know a sure fire way of getting you into the marines and there's only one thing I want from you in return."

Coby suddenly looks terrified. "W- What?"

"I want you to swear that you won't ever lose sight of your ideals in the face of power hunger or the marines' Absolute Justice bullshit. Swear that you will understand that there are good pirates and bad ones, both good marines, and corrupt ones."

"B- But there can't be bad marines! They are marines! And good pirates? They rape people and steal stuff-"

"Only the fake pirates do that. Real pirates are out here for freedom and adventure, maybe becoming rich along the way. Not like the fakers who simply aim to become as rich as they possibly can be as fast as they can, thinking themselves great and powerful because they have killed a certain number of weak, innocent civilians. Not only are those types of pirates weak, they're cowardly." Coby looks awed at my speech.

"Captain, I've got the snails." Nami tells me, popping up from behind me.

"Good work. Hand me one." She does and I dial in a number I've only used a few times previously,

"Hello?" Nami's eyes widen as she recognizes the voice.

"Hey gramps, I've got somebody I want you to meet. I think you'll like him."

"Luffy?! Ah, are you calling me to make a friend of yours a fine marine?" Garp jokes.

"I am indeed, Garp." Garp sputters a moment, having not seen that curve ball. Meanwhile, Coby shakes and stutters at Nami and I can see even she becoming quickly annoyed. "Meet us at Shell island in about a week and a half."

"Of course." Garp agrees seriously. "Oh, hey!" The snail's face lightens. "How is little Yuki doing?"

"I'm great, gramps!"

"That's good. I'll see you brats soon, okay?"

"See ya, Garp." Nami, Yuki and I chorus. Meanwhile, Coby shakes like a leaf in the wind.

"G- G- G- **GARP?!** " I smirk slightly at him.

"That's my gramps." I hand Nami the snail and dash up on deck to give Sabo the food, which he and Nami drop in the boat as they jump down onto it. I stalk around the boat until I find a room labelled, 'Alvida.' I bang a fist on her door repeatedly then Shave up to the deck to wait for the hag.

"Who knocked on my door, ya idiots!" The woman screams, swinging her club in one hand and growling fiercely.

"Ah, that'd be me. Sorry about that!' I tell the woman, completely unapologetic. She growls and attacks me quickly and I stand there and take two hits, one passing through my watery body, the other shattering on my Haki imbued head. I strike out hard with one fist, sending the woman flying.

I then turn to my crew and a stupefied Coby. "Take us to Shell Island. We're gonna get us a swordsman." I exclaim, pointing toward the ocean.

"You don't mean—"

"I do, Coby. And if you say anything about my friend, I will throw you into the sea and leave you." Coby nods meakly and I shake my head, settling in until we get to Captain Morgan's base.

****************Zoro, 18 yrs*************************

 _Come ON, Luffy, I've been tied up for days, don't you DARE be late!_ I think angrily, as though screaming at him in my mind will summon him up in real life.

Suddenly, down the outside of the Marine base, I hear a few familiar voices. I guess it did summon him!

"Stop, please, Luffy! He'll kill you! He's a demon."

"Coby." The hard, cold voice of my captain startles me. What happened to him to change him so drastically?

"Now, now Luffy, calm yourself." The familiar voice of our navigator says.

"Indeed, dear brother."

"Shut up, Sabo." My eyes widen. He saved his other brother? And he came with them? Weird. But I guess Luffy at least, and probably Nami as well were sent back to take down the government.

"Yeah, Sabo! _Shut up_!" Another voice says, although it changes drastically halfway through. Odd.

Suddenly, two familiar heads and an unfamiliar one pop up over the edge of the fence, heaving themselves over the wall and dropping lightly to the ground.

I grin at the ground eagerly and wait for the three pirates to approach me.

"Hey Zoro." My grin widens, but I bury it and look up at Luffy.

"Cap'n." I greet, looking up at him . I feel my eyes widening as I spot Kitetsu and Yubashiri on his back. He quickly cuts me free and hands me the blades, leaping up to Helmet's room to grab Wado Ichimonji for me. When little Rika climbs over the wall to give me the rice balls, I shoo her back over after eating the rice balls and thanking her for them.

Luffy grins at me childishly as he lands before me, a hand clutching his hat to his head. "Been a while, huh?" He asks me and I grin back.

"Yeah. So, Captain… Are we gonna wait or storm the place now?" I ask, my grin settling into a smirk.

Luffy grins back, his face darkening. I suddenly notice the snail on hi shoulder, also grinning evilly. "We're going now." I frown at his tone- dark and angry.

Suddenly, a less familiar figure runs up to Luffy and begins trying to dissuade him from attacking the base.

"Coby." Ah yes, that twerp. "I told you before and I'll tell you again. If I die chasing my dreams, then so be it. The World Government will fall."

At this moment, Nami and Luffy's brother(?) jump down from their perches on the wall around the base. "Hate to break it to you captain, but I won't let you do that." Nami practically growls, her eyes aglow predatorily. Luffy turns to her and his eyes widen.

"Noo!" He wails and I eye the two a moment and walk over to Sabo- the blonde, and the only 'person' I don't recognize.

"Am I missing something here?" I mutter to him and he smiles at me. I watch in undisguised shock as Nami tackles Luffy and begins tickling him ferociously.

"Well, not really. They've been together for almost ten years now, so this is pretty normal. By the way, did you come back with them?" My eyes widen and I jerk my head towards Sabo. Back with them…? Ten years…? Did they… did they both come back? Wait… why else would Luffy have not responded when I instinctively called him Captain? I palm my face in irritation at myself. I nod at the blonde and turn my gaze to Coby, who watches, jaw hanging low, the relationship between the two.

"There's something else…" I trail off, trying to figure out what feels so strange about their interactions.

"Oh, you're intuitive, Mister Swordsman. Yeah, Luffy and Nami have been dating for about a month now." My jaw drops slightly and I stare at the two in question. I see it! I can totally see them being together! Actually, It's kind of cute… No! I did not just think that. No man is allowed to think something is cute. I shake my head and turn back to my crew mates.

Nami is pulling Luffy back to his feet, and they exchange a glance before looking at me. I shudder. That gaze promises bad things afoot.

*********Luffy******

Nami and I decided that we would make our way quickly to and through Buggy's crew, so for now, we have to destroy this corrupt marine. But, I feel like I'm forgetting something…

I glance at my crew and grin before rocketing up to the roof and overshooting again, breaking the statue in half. Oh! That's what I was forgetting… Meh.

I quickly take out Morgan, hitting him over the edge of the building and slamming him to the earth with a well placed Gum Gum Bazooka.

I smile as the marines celebrate his defeat and then I drag my crew to our hotel. It took a week for us to arrive here from Alvida's ship, so Garp should be here soon- especially since we took an entire day to find an inn that was cheap enough for Nami. Silly girl. For the next day we evade Marines, dropping by Rika's home for food once, then running off.

The following day, however, Garp arrives. He finds me easily as I, and my crew plus Coby, wait atop a building near the harbor. He approaches me alone and immediately attempts to give me the Fist of Love I've only recently been able to dodge by combining Observation Haki, Shave, and Paper Art. It is quite obnoxious to dodge, so sometimes I just take the hit, subtly enforcing the crown of my head with Haki and Iron Body. Not this time though. I dodge the fist that comes my way and shave behind Coby, pushing the shaking coward forward.

"Gramps, this is Coby. His dream is to become a marine. Can you help him?" Uncharacteristically serious, Garp nods, and I grin. "Great! There's another brat in that base, Helmet or something, and do me a favor—" I pause slightly. "Keep them both far away from your Absolute Justice BS." Garp nods again, apparently agreeing with my assessment of the new Marine justice system. "Thanks, grandpa. Oh, another thing, we took out that Captain Mor- something dude cause he was evil. Take care of him, will ya?"

I twitch my wrist and at the signal, to subtle for even a vice admiral to understand, my crew and I leap into action, years of fighting together (with the exception of Sabo, who has only fought with Nami and I) allowing us to be perfectly in sync as we land in our boat and quickly get away, the currents, encouraged by my fruit power, pushing us swiftly toward the island Buggy is on.


End file.
